


Faded

by FanaTica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaTica/pseuds/FanaTica
Summary: Mickey feels faded, his life meaningless. In comes Ian, the owner of the club Mickey just been hired to be Head of security.Ian takes Mickey under his wing even if he's a lot younger than the scarred older Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters, are ya'll up for one more round? Should I keep going?
> 
> I'll be back later to correct some grammar issues....
> 
> ATTENTION IT'S AN AU: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE OUT OF CHAR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 

 

Mickey stares up at the ceiling of his shitty apartment. Everything including his limp dick feels faded. What has he accomplished with his life. Nothing... he's broke and he's hungry and it's all hanging on his job intreview today.  
He rubs a tired hand over his face, fuck this. Does he even have clean clothes? Mandy out of the blue contacted him saying and old friend had come across a club and needed bouncers.

  
Who comes across a club? In boystown? He didn't know he just thanked her, it's been a while he heard from her. She got out and that's good.  
Iggy and Colin he has no contact with, after the death of their father everyone just took different paths. Mandy had been gone even before all that shit went down, but he was thankful she wasnt' there.

  
He had even inlisted trying to get away from Terry's hooks. That went to hell, but at least he survived. If this was what was left of him, sometimes he wished for death overseas.  
The ask and won't tell bullshit worked for his favor, but now no dick nor pussy could get his dick to come alive.

Some PTSD messing with his head the psychologist had said, add that to years off repressing that he was gay/bi and there you go.  
Mickey's broken.

  
He doesn't have anything to eat so he brushes his teeth and drinks a lot of water. Putting on some ratted clothes and taking a look at his bruised knuckles.  
He feels like a chick when he takes some moisturizer but he has to. The knuckles keeps cracking on him and bleeding all over.

There are so many cuts on them, but you can still see the F U C K U-UP tattoo across them. Maybe that will work in his favor now.  
He thinks back att the time wheen he was dealing, sure he had money but he been stabbed and shot. Beaten to an inch of his life and the always looking over his shoulder got to him.  
Can't live like that for long.

  
He takes the L and stands in the alley behind the club to take a smoke and calm his nerves. He's gotta score this job!  
He flinches when the backdoor of the club opens up and a tall redhead steps out stretching his arms and yawns  
Mickey has time to check the other guy out. He has a perfect toned body, abs and a chiseled jawline. He's breathtaking and he feels a small twitch in his neither regions.

  
What, he thinks are you alive you treacherous dick, he 'cant even stay hard for longer of periods to get himself off and now a fucking redhead makes his feel.  
He snorts at his own thoughts and the redhead zooms in on him.

  
"Oh hey, didn't see you there!"

  
Of course he's got to have a nice voice also. Mickey just nods and continues smoking.

  
"Mind if I stand a lil bit closer, I quit but my gawd the smell."

  
Mickey looks a him and shrugs.

  
"Be my guest..."

  
"Cool"

  
The redhead step closer and Mickey can feel the smell of his cologne and he dies a little.

  
"So what are you doing back here?"

  
"Smoking."

  
Mickey is never good at small talk.

  
"MMmmm," the redhead responds and wiggles his eyebrows.

  
Mickey stares into those green amazing eyes and raises his own eyebrows.

  
"Got a job interview, so calming my nerves before I enter."

  
He doesn't know why he says that but he feels like he should elaborate.

  
"Yeah, me too. Got a interview I meen. My names Ian be the way," and extends his hand.

  
Mickey shakes the offered hand and doesn't let go immediatly. Ian smirks and twist his hand so he can see the tattoo.

  
"Nice ink."

  
"Shitty ink, did it while I was younger."

  
He looks at Ian and tries to estimate his age, to young for me he thinks. Wonder what he's interview is for.

  
"So your'e a dancer?"

  
Ian laughs and it's beautiful.

  
"Naw, when I was younger though," and looks at Mickey.

  
"Why do you think I was a dancer."

  
Mickey's filter has run away and he answers truthfully.

  
"Cause you're hot as hell."

  
Ian gives him a lopsided smile.

  
"Right back at ya blue-eyes!"

  
The door swings upon again and a women with big kind brown eyes appears with a plate in her hand and a bottle in the other.

  
"Ian, eat your sandwich and drink something, have you taken your med..."

  
And then she sees he's not alone.

  
"Oh..."

  
Ian takes the plate and flask of her hands.

  
"Thank you muuuuum."

  
He draws out the mmm and the women smiles.

  
"Aw shut up, come in when your done we're starting the interviews, this is so exiting."

  
She claps her hands and enters the building.  
Ian takes a bit of the fucking deliciou lookin sandwich and Mickey's stomach growls. He feels himself blush and sneaks a peak at Ian.  
Ian had been watching him and asks.

  
"Skip breakfast?"

  
"Yeah, didn't have time was running late," he lies.

  
"Oh, here take mine. Fiona fusses like I'm still a baby. I did eat before so no trouble if you ain't afraid of my germs."

  
Mickey wouldn't mind Ian germs all over him and he's so damn hungry he doesn't refuse.

  
"Thanks man, better have a full stomage before the interviews right."

  
Ian nods and pushes the flask towards him.

  
"That's Kool-aid so enjoy the sugar rush. I got to get in, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around."

  
He steps closer to Mickey invading his space and running a hand down his chest.

  
"What was you name?"

  
"Mickey"

  
"Nice to meet you Mickey."

  
They are interupted again when a head pokes out and calls fo Ian.  
The redhead turns and walks into the club.

  
Mickey devores the sandwich and takes large gulps of the Kool-aid. So good to have somethng in your belly.  
He walks to the entrance and steels himself before he enters. He's escorted to the bar where he sees the redhead from before.

  
"Oh, he greets, you're working the bar."

  
Ian looks up and smiles.

  
"Something liked that yeah, so you're Mickey Mandy's brother?"

  
Mickey raises those eyebrows again.

  
"Yeah? How do you know?"

  
Ian looks him up and down and snickers.

  
"I'm the owner and you're hired. That eyecandy you provide is gonna be temting."

  
Mickey blushes and cant' comprehend that he got the job. Ian's the owner?

  
"What?" he says...

  
"Come up to my office."

  
The readhead shows him the way and they go upstairs into a fancy office. Ian closes the door behind him and locks it.  
Mickey looks back and feels a little alarmed. Ian walks by him and settles himself on the desk with his legs spread out before him.

  
"So how bad do you want this job?"

  
Mickey's sweating now and doesn't know whats happening. How bad, well fuck he do about everything in his power. He tries to see what the readhead has in mind.  
It slowly dawns on him when the readhead keeps dragging his eyes up and down his form. He knows he keeps himself in shape, the only thing that works for him so he doesn't go batshit crazy.

  
He makes up his mind fast, he drops to his knees. Ian just smirks and opens up his zipper. He pushes his jeans down an reavels the biggest dick Mickey's ever seen.  
Ian does a come hither sign with his fingers. And Mickey crawls over. He feels Ian's hand grab his hair and feed him his cock.

  
"Now be a good boy and suck!"

  
Mickey feels his dick respond, fuck it been ages ago and he feels lightheaded with the blood loss. He swipes his tongue over the head of Ian's dick and hears hi's hitch of breath.

  
"Yeah just like that, oh fuck!"

  
Mickey likes the smell and the taste of Ian, and the perfect  weight of his impressive cock in his mouth. Right or wrong he wants this, and he wants the job so win win for him really.  
Ian takes a harder grip and starts to fuck into his mouth. He gags not used to doing this for a while and Ian pulls out and slaps his face hard enough to make his head whip.

  
"Come on, take me deeper," demands Ian.

  
Mickey's stunned for a moment never recived a slap like that without repercussions, but right now it feels right his dick coming alive like never before.  
He obeys and takes Ian deeper until he has tears in his eyes. He hears Ian praise him.

  
"Just like that, you're doing so good now. Such a good boy."

  
Ian tenses after a couple of minutes and holds tighter to Mickey's hair.

  
"Aww fuck I'm gonna come, open wide now and swallow."

  
Mickey tries to relax his jaw and flexes his fingers where he has them on Ian's strong thighs.  
Ian comes in long ropes and moans, he forces Mickey's head to stand still. Never before has Mickey done something like this and it's liberating.  
Ian tuck himself back and zips up.

  
"Fuck you're good, I'll see you tomorrow. Give me your number and I give you the time you have to be here."

  
He pulls back and pulls out some bills, he then makes Mickey stand up and stuffs the bills inside of his pants brushing past his neglected erection.

  
"We'll take care of that some other time right Head of Security Mickey Milkovich..."

  
Mickey stares at him and stutters.

  
"I got, I got the job?"

  
"Of course blue eyes, now go buy some new clothes and eat. Don't want my staff to starve even if your stomach is full now..."

  
Mickey staggers out of the office and gets pulled back in.

  
"Give me your number!"

  
"Oh yeah right," he gives up his phone and Ian looks down at the well used cellphone.

  
"What the fuck is this?"

  
"Eh my cellphone?"

  
Ian goes back into the office and rummages around his desk. He brings back a box with a brand new Iphone in it and gives it to Mickey.

  
"Here, I'll call you tonight at this number so charge it as soon as you get home."

  
He takes hold of Mickey's face and looks into his bewildered blue eyes.

  
"Fuck, you're something else."

  
Mickey has never been kissed like this, so fucking filthy and with growls coming from Ian. He lets himself be swept away, he needs this just letting someone else control the situation.  
As he staggers home he takes out the bills that Ian put there and his eyes widens.

So much fucking cash, he'll will be able to eat properly and pay this months rent.  
He also remembers Ian telling him to buy new clothes, he looks down on himself and wonders what the fuck Ian liked except his body.  
He decides to do some shopping so he can impress his new boss tomorrow.

 

It's a weird feeling he has, a feeling of hope...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian pays him a visit and Mickey feels lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual grammar errors sorry!
> 
> I'm writing Ian with a bit of Jerome Valeska sprinkled on top, so you know were I'm getting at. Like Ian running wild with his maniac side a bit.  
> Mickey is a bit more badass in this fic (If you haven't read my other one set in the Omegaverse)
> 
> Btw don't know what happen to the size of the text, my computer had a breakdown. But you can still read it so...Cheers!
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    The day was spent on shopping new clothes, paying his debts so the water and electricity kept coming without interuptions.  
    Payed his landlord and even bought some paint to freshen up that piece of shit apartment. New sheets and he cleaned every damn corner.  
    
      
    Now sitting at his kitchen table with various take outs food he can devour he feels it. The lonelyness seeping in again in every pour.  
    He feels like his about to cry and he angrily rubs his eyes. What the fuck is wrong with me! He's startled when his phone rings. It has been charging just like Ian requested.  
    
      
    And everything he did at the office comes back. What did happen, did he seriously just got on his knees. Fuck!  
    The constant ringing brings him back and he gruffly picks up.  
    
      
    "Yeah"  
    
      
    
    "Hello", Ian's drawn voice is heard. Give me your adress and I'll pick you up."  
    
      
    
    Mickey's hackles are raised and he shakes his head.  
    
      
    
    "Hell no, I'm a bout to eat so fuck off."  
    
      
    Oh yeah, still...give me your adress."  
    
      
    
    It's not put like an order but Mickey feels he must obey. He looks around and gives in. He settles himself once again and actually starts eating.  
    Twenty minutes later the phone starts ringing again.  
    
      
    
    "Fuck you want?"  
    
      
    There's a shuckle and Ian's voice once again saying.  
    
      
    "I'm waiting in the car, come down."  
    
      
    "And I told you I'm eating...so fuck off!"  
    
      
    There's a sigh.  
    
      
    "Lord you're a stubborn one. Wich floor I'm coming up."  
    
      
    Mickey is flabbergasted, fuck is he coming up. Here, into his home now???  
    
      
    
    "Come on don't leave me hanging."  
    
      
    
    And then Ian is here, with him. Inspecting his home, he's dressed in a extravagant coat with red linings. He even has gloves on. The ones som rich dudes have when they drive cars.  
    Ian takes them off and stuff them in his coat pocket. He gestures to the food.  
    
      
    "Aren't you gonna invite me?"  
    
      
    "Yeah sure, be my guest."  
    
      
    But instead of going so sit in the only other chair there is he comes closer to Mickey.  
    
      
    "Mandy didn't mention you were gay."  
    
      
    "Well, more likely bi."  
      
    
    "Mmm, so what do you prefer?"  
    
      
    "Guys."  
    
      
    "Top or bottom?"  
    
      
    Mickey has to think, with his badboy perfoma and attityd people just assume he's a top. But when a guy way back fucked him it was the best thing ever so he blurts out.  
    
      
    
    "Bottom!"  
    
      
    Ian smirks and Mickey feels like punching him.  
    
      
    "Fuck you, liking what I like doesn't make me a bitch."  
    
      
    "Is that right?"  
    
      
    Now Ian is closer invading his personal space again but Mickey doesn't back down. When Ian looks him in the eyes though, it's like he sees right into his soul.  
    Ian cradles Mickey's face in his hand and brings him even closer.  
    
      
    "Your eyes are so sad blue."  
    
      
    
    And then Mickey's being kissed, the kiss chases away all lonelyness, all thoughts just leaves a feeling of comfort. No dispair and Mickey breaths in Ian.  
    Mickey has closed his eyes so when the kiss ends he doesn't want to open them.  
    
      
    
    "So, food...you were eating, lets have some then we can take a ride."  
    
      
    
    Ian takes off his extravagant coat and flings it over the ratty couch.  
    
      
    "Bring a plate for me will you," he asks of Mickey.  
    
      
    He opens his eyes and does what he's told. He sits on the other chair and both men dig in.  
    
      
    "Oh man this was good, lots to pick from. Good choice!"  
    
      
    
    Mickey lets a smile grace his face, he may go on that ride Ian is talking about.  
    He knows he made the right decison when he's being fucked in the backseat of Ian's Camero.  
    
      
    There's not to much room, but Ian has managed to get him into a reverse comboy.  
    And the pull and tug of that montrues dick has Mickey whining and begging. It's a hell of a ride.  
    
      
    Ian's hand are big and one is currently wrapped around his throat and the other one guiding him with a firm grip on his hip.  
    
      
    "That's it, oh you're so fucking tight, good thing I prepped you. Say Thank you sir!"  
    
      
    
    Mickey is to far gone to care what Ian makes him say. It's been one crazy demand after the other but, slaps and bites.  
    Requets of saying sir and the pain conflicted percfectly blended with pleasure makes Mickey feel for the first time in months, that mabye MAYBE he can be hard enough to get an orgasm.  
    
    And it seems his dick agrees, the constant pressure on his prostate has him blabbering out.  
    
      
    
    "Yes, thank you sir. Oh fuck thank you!  
    
      
    Ian doubles his efforts and Mickey on the edge and keeps teetering there until Ian bites down on his shoulder and squezes with a frim grip on his throath with enough pressure that Mickey sees white.  
    And he comes, long and hard. Moaning out months of not having these, he knows hes making a mess but Ian does'nt care.  
    
      
    Praising him instead and telling him how guerges he is when he's coming.  
    
      
    "Aww fuck, now it's my turn."  
    
      
    And Mickey is to sensitive now but Ian forces him to take his cock over and over until he comes deep inside and that's when he remembers Ian not using protection.  
    
      
    Fuck!  
    
      
    Ian cleanes him up, cleanes the car and drives him home. He goes with him into the apartment and takes off his clothes. It's like he knows Mickey's on autopilot now and needs someone.  
      
    When he strips Mickey down and places him naked on his bed, Mickey's mind is blank. When Ian starts to place kisses all over his body he seems to come back.  
    
      
    
    "Fuck that was intense."  
    
      
    "You did so good Mickey, I'm gonna reward you now."  
    
      
    
    When Ian gives him a out of this world blowjob he lays there panting, moaning, whimpering and his eyes fills with tears for some whole other reason.  
    Then the request for saying obscene things start Mickey obeys, he'll do anything to keep that mouthh on him.  
    
      
    
    Eventually Ian leaves, Mickey has not got the power to do anything more than lay there. It's like all his energies are drawn from him.  
    Ian tucks him in and whisper filthy promises of what's to come if only Mickey stays by his side, and Mickey nods.  
    
      
    Yes, yes he wants all of that.  
    
      
    But he has a little fight left in him when he grabs at Ian's wrist and says.  
    
      
    "You have the power in the bedroom, but if you try pulling some shit in front of others I'm gonna punch you out."  
    
      
    He may be drawn to Ian's peculiar bedroom habits but hell no he would do so in front of others or let anyone other than Ian see that side of him.  
    
      
    "Oh no you're all mine!" Ian promises and kisses him senseless.  
    
      
    
    And that's how Mickey falls asleep. Thinking of green-eyed redheads that fucks into him with slow hard thrust so he's begging for realase.  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


	3. Office rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work for Mickey, but Ian has his way first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a violent Mickey later on...he's not as nice as he seems^^  
> Hope you like this filler chap.

 

 

After a good night rest Mickey wakes up desoriented. It's all coming back to him when he sits at the edge of the bed. What the fuck happened.  
Some kid, because Mickey is past his thirties now. Comes in and just turns him inside out. He just goes along with the redheads requests.

  
But fuck he knew how to bring Mickey off, he understand he needs a bit of pain. Just not how much amount, and to be bossed around.  
Maybe it's because he has to control everything else but when it comes to sex.

He just need someone else to take control, to use him.  
It's twisted but after everything he's been trough it makes sense. He showers and dresses himself in his new clothes. He looks at the time and it's still early to go check his new workplace.

  
The club opens up at 04.00 pm he starts at 03:00. Its only 12 so he has some time to kill. He overslept really but it was so intense last night. Mickey goes to see what he has to eat and his cell starts ringing.

  
"Hello."

  
"Come down, I' waiting!"

  
It clicks and Mickey stands there debating if he should go down and suckerpunch Ian or do as he's told. Aw fuck it, he puts on his leather jacket graps a snickerbar and goes down his stairs.

  
The pull in outside the club and Ian gracefully steps out and unlocks the side entrence. Mickey reluctantly following, not much words has been uttered but it's ok.  
They climbs the stairs in silence and enters Ian's office, the door looks behind him and he looks up to Ian's face.

  
"Take off your clothes."

  
"What?"

  
"Take off all of your clothes, now!"

  
The hard look from Ian forces Mickey to starts undressing.

  
"When you are done sit done here."

  
A chair is offered and Mickey sees that there are ropes hanging from the sides. What the hell...  
He feels Ian's eyes on him as he undresses. When he's done Ian takes his arm and brings him to the chair were he gently nudges him to sit down.

  
"You are so fucking hot Mickey, you don't know what you do to me."

  
Mickey blushes as Ian starts to run his hands down his torso flicking at his nipples. He goes to collect something in the adjoining bathroom and Mickey wonders wthat the fuck is going on.  
When Ian comes back he has a flask of some kind of oil and he starts to strap Mickey in. His hands are confined and his ankles secured so he can't move.  
Ian starts so massage his shaft, it hangs limp and he feels like he should explain.

  
"I um, I have some kind of PTSD shit going on and, fuck, yesterday was the first time I came in a fucking long while..."

  
"No need to explain!"

  
The tugging gets harder and he flinches when his hit with a flogger over his thighs. Ian had reached over and grabbed the flogger from his desk. Then he hits hi again with much more force.

  
"Fucking holy shit," he screams out. Ian not holding back.

  
He's instantly slapped and he feels the blood rush to his dick.

  
"No such language here."

  
Ian starts to hit him with precise blows carrresing his balls with the tips of the flogger. Mickey never experienced something like this.  
His dick painfully hard now and Ian nods.

  
"There we go, now to the fun part."

  
He goes to his desk again and brings back an eight formed cockring and puts it on Mickey, hugging his balls thight trough the larger of the holes and his dick trough the smaller one.  
Now his dick and balls stand out. Ian starts to oil them in edging Mickey on.

  
"Tell me when you're close," he whispers against Mickey ear.

Mickey test his bound and his muscles bulges out. Nope he can't break free and fuck if he isn't turned on what Ian is doing to him. When Ian starts to jerk him off is hard to not come.

  
Again and again he yells out.

  
"Close, fuck close..."

  
And Ian stops what he is doing, until it is to much and he sobs out.

  
"Please, please let me come sir."

  
"Sir, I like that!"

  
Ian comes closer so he hovering over Mickey.

  
"Do you like it? Do you like when I take control."

  
"Yes, yes sir, please let me come...please!"

  
Ian takes off his clothes and loosen the restraines on Mickey's hands. He brings his oilfilled hands and preps himself open. All the while Mickey's panting like he has run a marathon.  
Without another word Ian take Mickey's dick and slowly sinks down. He's so tall he pushes of the floor with his feet easily and rides Mickey while holding on to his shoulders.

  
It's a brutal pace and Mickey can't fight it, he tries to put his hand around Ian tryin to hold onto something. He feels is upcoming orgasm trailing from his spine to his every nerve.

  
"Let me hear you," Ian says.

  
And he does, almost like screams it's so fucking good. Ian rides him through every tremor then stands and comes all over Mickey's chest. When he's done he forces his head in Mickey's mouth so he can clean it off.  
He unstraps Mickey and gives him a kiss.

  
"Clean yourself up, I want you to meet your staff."

  
The door to the office closes and there sits Mickey, naked with come on his chest and a fucking cockring that is starting to hurt.

  
"Fucking hell..."

 

 


	4. Medication? What medication?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medication, highs and lows. And Mickey gets to punch someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing in smaller episodes, I had in mind 10 pages, but I'll expand if I can't squeeze it all in.
> 
> Also, it's late! Think I made lots of grammar errors. I'll be back and correct those later. ( Now Betad Updated ^^)

 

 

Mickey is about done with putting on his clothes after a fast shower in Ian's bathroom. Oddly enough there was like a thousand different bottles of shampoos and other flasks to choose from.

He hears voices from the other side of the office door and steps closer.

"Fiona, don't worry!"

"Can you please just tell me if you took the medication? Lip and I are worried."

"I don't need it. I'm not broken."

"You're on your high right now, what happens when the low gets you? We are just starting this club. You made me manager, and I really want the second floor to have a restaurant."

"I gave Lip and you the power, so we can make decisions together. Don't need no pills to do that."

"Please, just listen..."

The door starts swinging open so Mickey steps back. Ian enters and smiles when he sees Mickey.

"Mickey, this is my sister and manager, Fiona."

Fiona enters and offers up a big smile.

"So, Head of Security Mickey."

He grabs the offered hand and shakes it.

"Yeah, uhm so which other guys do you have?"

Ian steps closer to him and answers.

"Nobody else, I fired the rest."

Mickey's eyes widen.

Fiona steps up and starts explaining.

"Well you see, they were assholes, we want a safe environment. Not like when Ian used to work here and came home twitching from all the party favors the old fuckers stuffed down his throat!”

"Wow Fiona, too much information, for fucks sake!"

Ian starts pacing.

"Why do you have to bring up all that shit?!”

Mickey doesn't know what is going on, but he still tries to focus on what he’s there for.

"So,” he starts. “Who will we be hiring?"

At this Ian turns to him and, forgets to be angry at Fiona.

"Well, employ who you want. But check with Carl about which dealers are allowed in.”

Fiona shrugs at Mickey's look.

"We're not naive, just better the devil you know right? And Carl has connections."

"I want the dancers to be safe, no fuckers that think money can buy everything," Ian snarls.

"So,” Fiona says. “We have like ten guys waiting to see if you give them the go ahead on working here."

"Well fuck, okay, yeah let’s go greet them then."

 

 

********************************

 

When Mickey comes home, he is so tired. But for once he sees a brighter future. He had the staff he wanted. No bullshit people that couldn't give a fuck who fucked who.

They had straight rules now, if any of the dancer expressed fear or discomfort it was their word instead of the costumer. Mickey had to beat the fuck out of one of the old regulars.

 

The guy had started to drag one of the dancers away from the podium, when Mickey had arrived he had started to mouth off and Mickey had thrown a look at Lip.

Lip had made a gesture to the door, and Mickey had grabbed the fucker and thrown him out. Of course, nothing is that easy. The guy had sucker punched him.

Mickey had rolled with the punch and had swinged purely on instinct and had gotten a good one in. From there he had just let his anger out.

One of the new guys had to drag him back in.

"Boss, calm down."

 

And just the word “boss” referring to him had him sobering up fast. He had not laid eyes on Ian yet, but it was better this way. Ian had already taken up too much space in Mickey's head.

He undresses and slips into the sheets of his bed. He's asleep as fast as he puts his head on the pillow.

 

 

*****************************

 

Mickey doesn't see Ian for a couple of days and starts thinking the attention he received was just a dream. After a week, he spots Ian walking past him in the club.

The club is closed now, and he was heading home. He looks at Mickey with a smoldering gaze, and Mickey just knows he's got to follow.

Ian drives into the night and they are quiet. Mickey wondering if he should ask where Ian has been but decides against it.

 

They arrive outside a condo and Ian takes his hand in his. Mickey doesn't feel comfortable but lets Ian drag him towards wherever it is they are going.

When Mickey is pushed against a bedroom door nothing matters. Just the feel of Ian pressing up against him, whispering sweet nothings.

Then he is being strapped to the bed with manacles and has Ian dick inside his mouth, while Ian is sucking Mickey’s. He's not thinking of anything except the redhead.

 

Then he's on his knees and has Ian fucking into him while holding him so tight around his throat he sees white. The only thing he's chasing is completion.

He comes so hard, he breaks one of the manacles as he grasps onto Ian's thigh. This has Ian growling out his name and filling him up so that it slides down his legs and onto the mattress.

Sleeps comes and sweeps them away.

 

 


	5. Upgrades!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey wants answers but instead have even more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summertime! A bit slow on posting new chapters.
> 
> Be back later and edit, I still need a beta reader, if anyone is interested.  
> (update Beta reader Jo is here to save my poor writing)  
> Also world cup, keep an eye on Costa Rica^^ Pura Vida.

 

 

Mickey feels the sharp pain of the manacle still attached to his right hand. His whole body buzzing and moving. 

"Finally, you're awake," he hears Ian voice. 

"You're still loose and wet from before, I had to fuck you again." 

A hard thrust later and Mickey hisses from the pain on his wrist. 

"Cut me loose, it hurts" he says with a frown. 

Ian immediately takes of the manacle and rubs soft at his wrists. 

"Thought I had taken that off already!" 

Ian kisses up over his arm and bites at his neck. Mickey tries to subtly pull away. He wants to get clean before he participates in these activities. 

"Just gotta shower first, and brush my teeth..." 

"I don't care..." 

"Yeah, but I do!" He twists and pushes Ian hard enough, so that he falls over and then he straddles him quickly pinning his hands above his head. 

Ian lets out a huff.  

"Come on, don't get mad." 

Mickey hovers over him and debates with himself about where Ian has been. He decides that he rather know. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Aww you missed me?" 

He tightens his hold on Ian and grinds down. 

"Just fucking answer!" 

Ian looks so good like this, for once Mickey is taking control. 

"I, uhm I had some personal problems I had to take care off." 

"Uh huh, that shit Fiona was talking about?" 

"Oh, you heard. Well, yes. I have it under control." 

That's what they all say Mickey thinks. Sooner or later they all crash. Ian squirms under him and asks in a sultry voice. 

"So,  abo ut what we were doing earlier? "

 

 

******************************************************

 

A shower later, where Ian surprised Mickey by joining him and fucking him against the frosted glass. Then on the kitchen table making a load of obscene noises. 

They both have a smoke in the small balcony of Mickey's apartment and Ian breaks the silence. 

"Move out of this apartment. It's too far away from me." 

"Oh? Where should I move and with what money?" 

"I'll fix it, you don't deserve to live like this." 

"Man, how come you got so much money, huh?" 

He has heard the rumors, but he doesn't quite believe everything. It goes something like, Ian dated older rich dudes when he was a minor and then gotten money to keep quiet. 

Until one of them fell in love and died shortly after, leaving his fortune to Ian. 

"You been gossiping about me?" 

"Just heard some stuff..." 

"Well, it's mostly true. I inherited the money. I aint never gonna be poor again!" 

Mickey senses Ian's a little pissed off, but he wanted to know the truth. He flings his smoke and starts to turn towards Ian, but instead is pulled back into the apartment. 

Ian takes out his anger on him while pounding him hard on all fours. If this is a kind of punishment, Mickey could get used to that. 

Ian strokes him to completion saying so many dirty things. Things Mickey would likely never do but listening to them is such a turn on. 

Things like Ian wanting to eat his ass out after cumming and then sharing it with Mickey. Tie him up and let others fuck him while sucking on Ian's dick. 

Mickey doesn't share but fantasizing about multiple partners always sends a chill of excitement down his spine. 

Not that he'd ever indulged in it, but in his mind when Ian speaks he's right there. When Mickey's comes it's in long ropes over his sheets with a growling Ian behind him. 

"That's it. You’re so fucking hot when you come like that." 

He's so sensitive now but Ian plows on, harder and harder until Mickey is whimpering in agony. Only then Ian lets himself fill Mickey up. 

He then dresses himself with cold detachment and Mickey wonders what the fuck is going on. 

When Ian is almost out of the bed room he calls out. 

"So, when I'm I gonna se you again?" 

Ian walks back to him and gives him a kiss. 

"See you at the club later." 

"I have two nights off." 

"Good, rest up!" 

Ian closes the door behind him. Mickey lays on his bed feeling defeated, what is going on? When did he become so whipped by a fucking kid? 

At least being hung up on Ian makes all the other stuff fade into the back. For that he is grateful. He takes another shower and dresses in his new outfit. 

He fixes his hair and checks himself in the mirror. He looks healthier, the shadow under his eyes are gone. he walks up to the fridge and checks if there is something to eat. 

When he opens the fridge, he notices a note stuck onto the carton of milk. It's written in Ian's handwriting, so he squints to see what it says. 

It's an address and in the bottom its reads:  

 _The key is up on the right of the doorframe._  

Nothing more... 

Mickey grabs his keys, wallet, phone, and puts on his jacket. He has nothing to do today, so now he’s on a mission. 

When he's almost at the elevator he remembers the note with the address and quickly make his way back to the apartment to grab it. 

 

 

***************************************************

 

When he finally arrives and finds the key, he enters this out of his league apartment. He walks around the spacious three-bedroom apartment and is amazed.  

But he doesn't get why he's here. He takes out his brand-new phone and presses on the call button for Ian. 

On the fourth ring he answers. 

"What can I do you for?" 

"What the fuck is this?" 

"What the fuck is what?" 

"This, the note, the key to the apartment?" 

"Do you like it?" 

"Yeah, of course..." 

"Then it's yours, move your stuff in today. No need to move your furniture, as you see it's fully equipped. Carl will help you bring your stuff from your old apartment." 

"Are you for real?" 

"Do it, and if you’re a good boy I'll come visit you tonight!" 

Ian hangs up leaving a confused Mickey.  

 

 


	6. What comes around goes around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finds Ian in compromising situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tjohooo Midsummer here in Sweden. And yes I will be dancing around the pole. Have you seen the hilarious Ikea commercial? It's acurate^^  
> I will probably change the previous chapter and this one a bit seeing as grammar just flew out the window. I just gotta make time.
> 
> (Made time, thanks to the AMAZING Joooo)

 

Months pass and Mickey grows comfortable living in the new apartment. He saves all the money he should have paid in rent. Ian buys him presents and food. He rarely buys anything cause Ian always makes sure there's plenty of that in store. 

He prefers when Mickey cooks for him and they have gotten into a sort of routine. The only downfall is when Ian goes missing. 

He has another apartment, that much he got out of Fiona. But no one knows where. It's been bugging him more and more. 

And now at 2 a.m. in the morning he hears rustling by the front door. Assuming it's Ian he stays in bed. 

When he hears that there are two voices he quickly rises from the bed and grabs the bat resting against the wall behind the door. 

Lip screams a high-pitched sound that almost has Mickey covering his ears. He's brought a chick with him that stumbles her way into the bathroom. 

"Hey sorry Mickey, I didn't know you lived here. Ian didn't mention that." 

Mickey knows they had their relationship is on the downlow for obvious reasons, but he thought he had at least told his family. 

"Nah, it's ok man..." 

"Can we take one of the guestrooms then, it's late..." 

"Yeah sure, whatever." 

Mickey makes his way into the master bedroom, tired as hell. He'll be going in to the club a bit earlier tomorrow to look up where the fuck Ian lives. 

He's tired of this happening; Ian just disappearing. 

 

 

******************************************************************

 

He arrives early at the club, and figures he'll take a smoke then open the backdoor and reset the alarm. He has the keys and code but when he approaches the building the alarm is off. 

No car is parked in the back, so Mickey just assumes someone broke in. He rushes in and his adrenaline is through the roof.  

He doesn’t see anyone on the first floor, but he looks up at Ian's office and he swear there is some movement. So, he takes the stairs two at a time and almost bursts through the door. 

What he sees stops him in his tracks, and his heart just shatters all over. It's one of the new dancers on his knees in front of Ian sucking his dick. 

 

Ian has this bored face until he looks up and spots Mickey just staring at him. Ian pushes the dude of and starts to explain, but Mickey sees red. 

He punches the guy so hard he blacks out and falls to the floor. He fights his instinct to keep kicking the bastard on the floor but it's Ian. 

Ian who has teared down his walls. Ian who has come into his life. Ian who has Mickey smiling. Ian who has Mickey longing for him. 

 

And that Ian is still trying to explain himself to Mickey but it's too late. When Ian grabs him on his shoulder he headbutts him so hard he feels his own hairline crack. 

But its feels good, causing him physical pain. 

"You cheating on me, you fucker?" 

Ian is bleeding and goes down, this time he does kick. One, two three times all the while screaming at the one who made him feel! 

"You fucking cheating on me???!!!" 

Tears start running down his cheeks, and he feels destroyed. He leaves while Ian is still struggling to form words. 

 He goes to what he called his home and searches for a black garbage bag and starts collect his stuff. Halfway through he stops: all the things he's been putting inside are gifts from Ian. 

He has nowhere to go, he sits down in the living room and lets himself cry. 

 

 

********************************

 

Fiona finds Ian trying to stop the bloodwork from his nose. Ian is yelling at the new dancer Danny or whatever his name is. 

"You fucker, you fucker I shouldn't have let you near me....fuuck fuuuck!" 

Fiona yells over his antics. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Ian looks over at her and Fiona recognizes the manic in his eyes. 

"Ian, once again skipping out on your pills. Please just please go see a doctor." 

"I can't, I can't! I think he left me, he left me...ahh, I’m so stupid!" 

"Who left you, sweetie?"  

Fiona tries to help Ian wipe away some of the blood. Danny has already run away. he did not need that drama in his life. 

"Mickey, love of my life Mickey! He saw us...he wasn't supposed to. I was gonna stop Danny I just…fuck I messed up. Didn't know if I meant something to him." 

"Mickey? You’ve been seeing him?" 

"Yeah, I love him. Now I lost him..." 

"Do you know where he lives?" 

"I know where he lives, in Ian's apartment!!!" 

Lip stands in the doorway. 

"Nice of you telling us by the way. He almost took my head of yesterday with a bat!" 

Ian looks towards Lip. 

"What, why were you there?" 

"I had company, but again why is he living there? Is he your boyfriend?" 

Ian is finished now and takes a deep breath. 

"He looked broken the first time I saw him. I wanted to put him together. I fell for him, but I think he just sees me as a kid with money." 

"Go to him,” says Fiona. “You are broken also Ian and maybe he can fix you, we sure can't." 

 

************************** 

 

As Ian walks into his old apartment he spots Mickey sitting in the sofa. He seems so lost it breaks Ian’s heart, and he promises himself to do anything he can to win him back. 

He kneels in front of Mickey and pleads. 

"Please forgive me, I can't...I can't live without you" 

 

 


	7. Pay up Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian must pay....simply as that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter, it will be steaming hot^^
> 
> Sorry for grammar, I haven't the time to re-read and correct. Laters....
> 
> (Laters and Joo has been here!!!)

 

 

"Please forgive me, I can't...I can't live without you"

Mickey looks up at the pleading eyes of Ian, and before he opens his mouth Mickey stops him.

"Shut up!"

He grabs Ian and kisses him hard, kisses him until he feels drunk. He pours everything he has into the kiss. Ian scrambles to keep up.

"I love you, I'm sorry..."

"I said, shut up!"

Mickey pushes Ian off him, so he stumbles back. Mickey stands up and runs his hand through his hair.

He had been thinking, when he realized he was not only heartbroken but broke and had nowhere to go. He had made a decision.

"I have rules..."

"Oh?" Ian responds.

"If we are gonna get past this, there will be rules."

"Name them. I'll do anything!"

First, I don't fucking share. If you ever cheat on me I'll break more than your nose."

"Wait, we hadn't established nothing when I let him su...."

"Shut the FUCK UP! I'm talking..."

Ian shuts his mouth at once, not really accustomed to Mickey taking charge.

"I told you once before, in the bedroom you can boss me around. Never in front of others!"

Ian nods and waits.

"You will show me your other apartment, but you are moving in here. No more going missing, deal with your shit. Or I'll fucking beat it out of you!!!"

"One more thing, call a meeting and introduce me as your boyfriend to all the staff and tell you family."

Ian breaks out a grin.

"Really, you’re my boyfriend?"

Mickey punches him in the face and Ian goes down. 

When he comes back, he's laying on the bed in one of the guestrooms. Mickey is sitting in a chair with his legs sprawled out.

"Took you long enough!"

"What the hell was that punch for?"

Mickey stands up and with a predator walk coming closer to Ian.

"Cause you let someone else suck YOUR FUCKING DICK!"

The last statement is screamed, and Ian can see the hurt look Mickey tries to hide. He messed up, so he looks down and tries to apologize again.

Mickey interrupts him and throws him his jacket.

"Suit up, we're gonna go check you other place out... Now!

Ian hurries and does as he’s told, his nose hurting and a nice bruise forming over his eye.

***************************************

 

 

Mickey looks around his fancy apartment picking out furniture he wants to keep and tells him to sell the rest. Immediately.  And oh, by the way, he wants a new car. He's sick of taking the L and he wants one of those classy SUV's.

Ian feels that he will do whatever it takes. Mickey is worth fighting for.

 And so, it begins Mickey demanding they eat out every day. When they pass different stores he just points, and Ian buys it.

He's not allowed to touch Mickey, not even hold his hand when they walk. He sneers and snorts when Ian tells him he loves him.

After they inform the staff that they are an item, Ian tries to come closer to put his arm around Mickey. But the blue-eyed man steps back.

He calls the attention of everybody and speaks up.

"Don't you fucking go near him with no other intention than work, and you,” he points at the dancer who had Ian's dick down his throat.  “You're fired!"

The dancer starts to protest but Mickey gives him a look, so he shuts up.

"Two months’ pay so you have time to find something new, now fuck off!"

Ian tries to talk to Mickey, but he just blows him off.

"See you at home later, Firecrotch!"

When they tell the rest of Ian's family they are not surprised. Only Lip comments make it difficult for Ian.

"So, you forgave for the…” Lip does an obscene gesture with his hand and mouth, and Ian cringes.

"Lip, fucking please, don't bring that up..."

Mickey leaves and Ian runs after.

"Mick, Mickey please..."

But what can he say? There’s nothing left to say. He must be patient and prove to Mickey that he's doing everything he can.

Taking his awful pills, going to therapy, starts working out again. Those morning runs clears his mind. He recognizes he has a good routine now.

What hurts is when they are out, and Mickey barely speaks. Just points at what he wants.

One week turns to two weeks. Turns to three, and Ian still wakes up with a bad feeling and thinking Mickey will leave him.

One night it's too much. Mickey’s been ignoring him, so he breaks down in the bathroom. Hurtful sobs wreck his body, he was so stupid.

Thinking he could outsmart his bipolar, thinking he wouldn't fall staying at the top. Thinking that if he fell, it was not so hard to make his way up again.

He didn't think he would fall so hard for Mickey. He was so responsive in the bedroom and controlling outside of it and that made it a thrill nobody else had managed.

He's crying and sitting in the bathroom floor hugging his knees. As he closes his eyes he hears the bathroom door open.

He feels Mickey taking his wrist and pulling slightly. He follows, of course he follows. Mickey pulls him to the master bedroom.

He has been sleeping in the guestroom, so he hides his surprise and just follows Mickey’s lead.

 

 


	8. Makeup sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The make up sex....well almost sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World cup ya'll if anyone has been watching. Costa Rica did awful, so now I switched to Sweden. But Keylor Navas (C.R GoalKeeper) is awesum!
> 
> I been reading STELEK, and I think my next Omegaverse thingy is gonna be about them. Or Esca and Marcus ( The Eagle)  
> Still have some Mickey and Ian stories, but we shall see.
> 
> Cheers!

Ian is being lead to their bedroom. Mickey drags him in and starts kissing him. All the pent-up anger, sadness, and desperation mixed into the kiss as he's taking what he wants from Ian.

As Ian lays naked on the bed Mickey prowls upon him. Kissing from ankle to thigh to hipbones. The kisses are wet, and Ian just lays there savoring the moment of tenderness from Mickey side.

His nipples are treated to a kiss each, and Mickey nuzzles his neck inhaling his scent.

"Fuck, I missed ya."

At this Ian shudders and wishes he could show Mickey that it's only him now. He cradles Mickey's face and looks into those blue eyes.

The kisses they share evolve from something sweet to a rougher kind. Little more nips. A little more tongue, and the passion grows.

They start to rut against each other trying to get more friction on their blood-filled cocks. Both are hungry for the other and Ian suddenly takes control.

He wants more, he wants to taste Mickey. But he is met with resistance as Mickey wants a taste too.

The compromise is a 69. With the noises of each other’s sucking getting them off.

Ian swallows around the girth of Mickey's dick. Mickey however just lets it overflow his mouth and it drips down his jaw. Ian is quick to crawl forward and lick the remaining semen of his face.

He wants to say so many things, but instead he just hugs Mickey to him. Mickey lets him, and they settle for just being near each other. 

Until Ian start to caress the love of his life again. He nudges Mickey so he's laying on his side where he can touch his frontside and slowly caress in between his cheeks.

He's been dreaming of that bubble butt for a long time now. He hopes Mickey will let him touch it. He grabs the lube from the bedside table as fast as he can.

He coats his fingers and starts a slow pace of prepping Mickey. Mickey groans, is he gonna let Ian in? He has wanted that redheads dick inside of him, longed to be taken, but he wanted to make Ian understand his pain.

He had heard Ian brake down, and he didn't want to lose him. He had been testing him, he had been asking for whatever crossed his mind. And Ian has bought it for him, no questions asked.

He's sick of going around with the burden of a broken heart. Ian clearly wants him back. And Mickey wants to be in his arms again; wants to feel safe. Even if Ian is younger than him, he wants to build a life with him.

He even wants kids, he wants it all. And if Ian wants it with him, who is he to argue? No more fooling around for Ian though, those days are done.

Does he trust Ian? well he's not there yet, but he has made his demands clear. And if Ian breaks them he will break Ian. Simple as that.

Those thoughts flew out the window when Ian presses against his prostrate and it all goes white.

"Fuck, just like that, again. Again!"

"You’re such a bossy bottom."

But Ian does as he's told making a come-hither motion with two fingers that soon becomes three. He does not remove them instead pushes in a forth and Mickey moans.

This wrecking sound that goes straight to Ian's dick. He puts on more lube and asks.

"Can I try a fifth?"

He's only met with a nod and Mickey draws his leg up further. Ian goes oh so slowly, he doesn't want to hurt Mickey. Not like this anyway, when Mickey is trusting him.

Mickey's moans increase when Ian starts to press in his hand with a little more force. He uses even more lube and tells Mickey how good he is.

It takes about twenty minutes of hearing these delicious moans from Mickey, that increase more and more and at last Ian has his fist in.

It's the most erotic thing he has ever done, and his dick is so hard it hurts when he shifts on the bedsheets. Mickey is sweating and trying to form coherent speech.

"Aw fuck no more, just stay still, no more… aww, fuuuuck"

Ian had to adjust his arm and Mickey loses it, he comes without being touched, and Ian withdraws his hand slowly and pushes in his dick instead.

He's just past Mickey's rim and then his also is coming. So hard... he holds onto Mickey's hips and start pistoning in and out.

"Mickey, Mickey I love you. I'm so, so sorry. I fucking love you!"

When he's spent, he lays there hoping that Mickey says something to him, so that he can finally breath.

Mickey is coming back to himself, bit by bit. Fuck me, that was some intense shit and then Ian telling him once again that he loves him.

Mickey doesn't care about the mess they made he turns and captures Ian's face in his hand and looks into those green eyes that have captured him.

"I love you too...."

 

 


	9. The great return of the big white dope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love revelations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been away on vacation, and got myself an awesum Beta! Thank you Joo my blessing in writing fanfic. Now Im much more confident in writing even more cause I know Joo will fix my mistakes.

 

 

Ian wakes up to Mickey's warm mouth around his dick. It's been a couple of weeks now, but they haven't really sat down and discussed what they are or what the future holds for them.

The twirling of Mickey's tongue has Ian gasping out as he holds on to Mickey’s jet-black hair. The beard he has been sporting lately scratches against his thighs and he moans because it feels so good.

Ian gives him more room and doesn't need to beg before the wonderful feeling of being rimmed begins. At this he starts chanting and moaning in between.

"Oh, you're so good at this. Fuck, so good."

It's a lazy Sunday for them both, neither needing to be anywhere.

Mickey takes his time making Ian fall apart. In his mind this is the best part. In which usually the bossy Ian can't quite grasp at anything and just rides the waves of pleasure.

Sometimes when he takes full control, and those times are rare, he gets to fuck him. Ian begging for him to fill him up.

He's trying for it this time, it's been a while and he loves to bottom, no doubt about it, but it's nice to switch it up a bit. Not often though because the nine inches Ian is carrying shouldn’t go to waste.

Mickey's not quite that big, but he has got girth and finds Ian's weak point quite fast. He starts with shallow careful thrusts. Last time he went too fast, and even if Ian liked the pain he couldn’t walk straight for two days.

That brings out a smug look on Mickey's face. Nobody could deny that Mickey had marked him up.

Mickey has accepted that he is in love with the big red doofus.

Ian had never bottomed before he met Mickey, and he feels kind of proud he was the first. Ian had asked him the other day.

"Hey, why did you let me boss you around the first time?"

Mickey had never let anybody spank him like Ian did, or surrender all control like that before. So, he had answered honestly.

"Because it was you."

As they reach their highs he swoops in and kisses Ian with all the feelings he has inside. He never was very good at talking. He thinks Ian gets him because Ian wraps him up in his arms and whispers, "I got you, I got you..."

 

*******************************

 

Later when they are eating breakfast Ian takes Mickey’s hand in his and breaks the silence.

"We got to talk, about us, and maybe get away for a while."

Mickey looks up and frowns.

"You mean, you got to get away?"

"No, no, no. We should have some sort of vacation. But first let’s talk."

"Talk about what?"

"That we love each other, that we are exclusive, that we live together!!!"

"I think you said it all just now..."

"But...but I want more!"

Mickey doesn’t understand. What more...kids more?

"What is more?"

Ian feels a tiny bit scared, laying it all out for Mickey.

"Look you're older than me..."

"What the fuck???"

"Hear me out, you're older and I feel that maybe next year when my meds are stable we can try to adopt. And before that maybe get married or something."

Mickey's thoughts are everywhere, but was this not what he wanted? Sure, Ian is a bit younger. Obvious when he said get married or something.

But he can see their future. That bump in the beginning where they didn’t know where the other stood has been resolved now.

"Yeah,” he hears himself saying. “I want a future with you."

"A future with kids...?"

"Yes!"

Ian almost topples over the chair in the haste of getting his arms around him.

"I truly love you, and I'm always gonna be sorry for hurting you."

 

***********************

 

As Mickey pack his bags Ian is rambling.

"So okay, we are ready to go...I always wanted to get away, but the question was always where to."

Mickey just raises his brows when the rambling continues.

"And now off we go, I’m just a tad nervous about flying, but maybe after a drink or two the feeling will settle down. Oh, and gum so you don't get that pop in your ear..."

Ian looks up at Mickey then and offers him a goofy smile.

"What?"

"You're a dork, but yeah it will be great to get away."

And he means it, as they arrive to their chosen beach and look out to the amazing view from the hotel. It's perfect, not many guests, so they can fool around without getting looks.

The pool is empty in the evening, and they have a heated make out session in one of the corners. Ian talks him into having sex.

"Come on, I never have and there's nobody here."

The kisses and caresses that Ian gives him were slowly turning his thoughts to only one thing. How would it feel if Ian would fuck him now?

So, they do. With the fear of getting caught only spurring them on. Thankfully Mickey doesn't need lube already loose from the awesome morning sex.

He feels Ian stuttering moans and gasps as he reaches for Mickey's neglected dick. It's over to soon, but they scramble up laughing and chasing each other around the chairs.

When they cuddle up in bed and Mickey feels Ian hugging him close, he has forgiven him. Ian is his now.

He falls asleep to Ian's breathing and the sound of the waves rolling in.

 

 


	10. Put a ring on it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work and Ian takes a big step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap is here, thanks to my beta Joo!

 

 

Mickey was smoking outside of the club. So lost in his thought he didn't see one of the new dancers approach him.

"Hey Mickey!"

He turns around he sees that it is Liam, and this dancer doesn't seem to get it that Ian and he are a thing.

"Hey Liam," answers Mickey as he tries to smoke the last bit of the cigarette as fast as he can. Sweet nicotine. He really ought to stop with the cancer sticks.

"So, you working tonight and keeping us safe?"

"Yeah, I'll be around."

Liam steps up even closer and stage whispers, "I always feel safe when you're working."

"Good to know." Luck is not at his side as he tries to step away from the dancer.

Ian stands at the door with the head slightly tilted watching the scene.

Fuck, Mickey thinks. Now for drama he didn’t ask for. He’d been trying real hard to make Liam see that he's taken. Kid has a thick skull.

He's got soft brown hair that has a little tuft to it and whiskey brown eyes, and yeah, the guy works out, but he's not Mickey's type at all.

Too girly. Giggling at everything and fucking instagramming all the fucking time. Geez!

He meets Ian's eyes and prepares for the shitstorm but as Liam turns around and spots him too, it's like Ian swallow up everything and flashes one of the crooked smiles Mickey likes.

"Oh, hey boss," Liam says and hops -fucking hops- to the door and gives out a flirtatious, "Byeee Mickeeey!" Before disappearing into the club to get dressed for the night.

Ian makes himself bigger, and something stirs in Mickey. He really loves this guy.

"So, what was that?"

Mickey raises one of his eyebrows.

"What was what?"

"Ahh, don't give me that shit. Don't play the player comes to mind..."

He has walked over to Mickey and tugs lightly on his shirt. Mickey takes the steps needed so he can invade Ian’s space.

"Dunno what you're talking about."

He feels Ian lips against his own, he can't help closing his eyes to savor the taste. Jealousy tastes fucking amazing.

Ian ends the kiss and smacks Mickey's bottom.

"Go back to work now, sexy!"

Mickey can't help to snort at that but heads inside the club anyway.

Ian stays, a plan forming in his head.

Liam has not been subtle at all with showing his intentions towards Mickey. It's time to teach him a lesson.

 

*****************************

 

The night continues without interruption and drunken guests causing a ruckus. Liam has been trying to flirt with him, and Mickey has been shutting him down. Liam even dropped a comment about Mickey being fair game until Ian put a ring on him.

Then Mickey got a call to go up into Ian's office. A crisis of some sort. As Mickey trudges towards the office he can't help but think up different scenarios of trouble. When he reaches the office door Ian is waiting for him.

"Oh good, Mickey. I have something to show you."

"Yeah? Was thinking I had to beat someone up..."

Ian has a twinkle in his eye, he can't deny it turns him on when Mickey goes caveman. But it goes both ways, when Ian just manhandles him Mickey's dick betrays him.

Ian drags Mickey into his office and places him in the middle before his desk. Oddly familiar. But this time Ian drops to one knee in front of him.

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, I knew the moment you dropped to your knees in front of me that you would be the one for me."

At this he presents a little box. When he opens it, there is two gold bands. Mickey is just flabbergasted and doesn't make a sound. This was not what he was expecting.

"Will you marry me?"

Ian seems nervous now. Mickey’s not saying anything.

 

********************

 

Liam is on the hunt for Mickey. He just can't get him out of his mind. He’s so fucking hot, and he want to prove to himself that he can lure him away from Ian.

That's the challenge, get fucked or even better fuck Mickey and he wins. It's been quite difficult, but he is sure he can get him soon enough.

Last time he saw Mickey he was going up to the offices. He saw Ian leave before so he sees his chance to maybe corner Mickey without interruptions.

When he comes up the stairs he sees the office door wide open. Moans can be heard and, he slows his steps as he reaches the doorway.

What he sees makes him stop dead in his tracks.

Mickey is on his knees and Ian has a hold on his shoulders and is fucking his mouth. Ian is praising him and Mickey moans around a mouthful of dick.

"Just like that first time. Ah, you're so good you know what I like."

Liam is still watching and suddenly he has Ian's eyes on him. Rather than pull away he smirks and says to Mickey.

"Mick, come on show some love to my balls..."

Mickey removes his mouth from sucking on Ian’s dick and mouths at his ballsack. Nuzzling and licking, leaving some hickeys on Ian pale flesh.

"Tell me you love me. Need to hear it."

Mickey looks up not noticing they have an audience and rasps out.

"You know I do, fucking love you so much."

As he keeps eye contact with a stunned Liam, Ian feels himself come. No warning just a punched-out moan and Mickey tries to catch it all even if some drips down his chin.

Liam leaves and stumbles down the stairs. Ian bends down and kisses Mickey.

"Best thing that ever happen to me!"

 

**************************

 

Later when Mickey goes back to work with a big smile, he drops by Liam and presents his ring finger.

"Hey look at that. He put a ring on it, dude."

Liam blushes and nods.

"Congrats."

Mickey goes by the bar and asks for a beer. Ian had given him a blow job and then had promised to fuck him good when they went back to their condo.

The club would be closed tomorrow, and they would celebrate their engagement. He was looking forward to the next chapter of their life; Kids!

But for now, it was only gonna be them, and sex. Lots of it.

Mickey smiled and then felt Ian arms around him.

"Couldn't keep away huh?"

Ian nuzzled his neck and pressed a couple of kisses there.

"Never, I'm so hooked on you."

 

 


End file.
